epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Justin Bieber vs Beethoven/@comment-184.14.243.200-20151201013841
What's up, ERBwiki bitches?! Welcome to Bob's Rap Battles part 2. I would like to just say, this one was written before the royale with the cartoon kids, and I wanted to release it first, but a few lines had to be redone, so I fixed it up a bit. LOTS of references in here, lots of double meanings. This took a HELL of alot of time do research and do. Hope you all enjoy! :D I saw this in the comments of...idk which battle, so long ago..I had to do it. Please no mean comments, even if it sucks. :P Also..The next battle will be a Christmas battle, so don't expect that one for awhile. Research has begun, I really want to make good quality stuff for you guys. Love y'all! :D Lyrics: Bob's Rap Battles! Tony Stark! VS! Howard Hughes! BEGIN! Tony Stark: I fly like a bird, you need a plane, well aren't you so daring. Invincible, metal, powerful, flight, lasers, or would you like a dictionary? So you can look up the definition of spitting hot fire. Then see a picture of my fabulous self, chest hard as iron! Jarvis, please update systems module to laser textures. So I can show Tony Montana here 30 cans of Wreckage! You're like the Pepper before the meal, and I have lots of fun toys. Want in my playbox? These industries don't play, boy. And that's not the money talking, your style need some penance. Can't catch this! I'm at the pinnacle of suspense! You're not Humble, playing with radios, minus the Daddy-o. But I'll go Ham! One hit and I'll give you a one hit RKO. Howard: Gonna give the boot to your suit, caught ya red-handed. And if Tony steps to me another Stark'll be beheaded! You've made quite the Racket in your bracket, a Saving Mrs. Daisy knight. Did I miss the memo? Who let Thatcher out of her carbointe? Did you go and get some parts from the scrap yard, squares and spares. But I can't tell, you supposed to be a superhero or a project for the science faire?! Even the Captain of your damn team hates you, the truth's tart. A magnate magnet with a terrible ego, it's what happens when ya lack a heart! I'm as strong as Herculeus, an aviation creation dazzling expectations y'know? Go flee West by Air unless you want this war to get Cold! You look like a deranged porcupine who just learned to tie a tie. But kid, I ain't gonna lie, you're 'bout as liked as Hawkeye. J.A.R.V.I.S. Sir, systems defense at 100%, it seems his attacks missed. Iron Man: To bad little Mr. perfect didn't go to school on how to diss! That's cute, I barrel down on you, screaming fans into my roots. But I don't need to! You died an OCD-ridden drug addicted lonely old coot! Howard: You're attacking, needing avenging, well isn't this movie tragic? Check the maps without the raps find I cover every bit of the atlas! Iron Man: I'm at the peak of the genre, or did I forget to tell ya? And with that figure and smile I'm sure you'd rock a fella! I marvel at your so called legacy, and I thought that you knew. The only thing sick here is the hospital named after you! Howard: That's a low blow, Mr. Stark. But I'm afraid I've had this farce won. Terrible acting, terrible plots, I'm surprised anyone made it past Iron man 1. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! BOB'S RAP BATTLES!